Portable shelters are commonly used by the U.S. military and others, and are occupiable for temporarily housing military or other personnel, equipment, and/or supplies, or for providing services such as cooking, dining or medical care. Portable shelters are also used by organizations that provide humanitarian aid throughout the world. Such organizations commonly need to erect portable shelters in areas that have suffered from natural disasters, such as floods, tsunamis, hurricanes and the like. Ideally, these shelters should be designed for storage in a compact configuration that can be easily transported to a new destination for assembly and built for rugged use. Moreover, these shelters should be lightweight to make transportation easier and to make set up and disassembly manageable by a minimum number of people. Preferably, the assembly and disassembly process should be relatively quick and easy and require few hand tools.